Midnight Meetings
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: Hermione decides to study again, at midnight, and on her way back to the common room, who should she see other than Draco Malfoy... What will happen... On hiatus, until further notice, and/or more reviews...


**Hello! It's AZZIE! Anyway, this is the first fic that I ever wrote. I decided to post it, and see if anyone liked it and wanted it continued. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Midnight Meetings<p>

It was the middle of the night, and Hermione Granger was, of course, in the library, studying. It had become a habit for her, after she had gotten a 99/100 grade on a surprise quiz for the boring book, "History of Hogwarts". She had freaked out, and practically fainted! "Must...Study...Harder..." Hermione said, as she tried to finish memorizing one of their (extremely) large history books. Finally, she memorized the last word, and spent the next 2 hours reciting the book from memory. When she finished that, she got up, stumbling from her lack of sleep. As she dragged her feet out of the library, she heard a snide voice,"Oh, is the Mudblood tired?" She groaned and sharply replied, "Shove off Mal- oh I'm sorry, I mean _**Ferret**_." Even though Hermione was dead tired, she could still be rude when she wanted to.

"How rude, I simply was making an observation. Just like I am observing how your hair looks like a rat's nest, oh wait, that's how it always looks. Silly me..." Draco said, trailing off as he saw the girl stop, clenching her fists. He loved making Granger mad, it didn't even require much thought, all he had to do was call her a mudblood, mention something about her hair, or call either Weasley or (ugh) Potter her boyfriend. And to top it all off, she _**HAD **_to get mad! _After all_, he thought _If I wake up every night, well day, at 3 o'clock in the morning, just for this, I need to get __**SOMETHING **__good out of it!_

The Slytherin boy nearly walked into the Gryffindor girl as he was walking and thinking. She was just standing there, fists clenched, shoulders heaving. _Oh good, she's really mad, now I've done it! _Draco thought excitedly. _Either that or she's crying..._ Draco dismissed that thought quickly. _That's impossible, she's Granger, she would never cry in front of me! Still..._ Draco decided to see if she was crying or about to scream. He walked nearer to her. "Merlin, Granger, what's wrong with you!" He sneered as he walked up in front of her, and nearly chuckled from surprise and disbelief , before he caught himself. _She's not going to be doing anything soon, _Draco thought to himself wryly, as he allowed himself a small laugh. She was asleep on her feet!

He studied her face a little. _Well she's asleep, she's not going to stop me!_ Draco then made an observation, _When she's not angry, she's quite...pretty! _Draco then blushed, "Shut up Malfoy! He muttered, "She's a _**MUDBLOOD**_ for Merlin's sake!" Then, looking around, to make sure nobody was around, he gingerly picked her up, and carried her bride style, down the corridor, to a portrait, to which he quietly uttered, "Gobstones and butterbeer." The portrait then swung open, to a cozy room, where Draco laid Hermione on a couch, and then hastened to another room and cleared some of his books and robes off of his spare bed. He then went to the kitchen and put a kettle on and got a box full of tea bags. While waiting for the water, he went back to the main room, and sat in a chair, staring at Hermione. Draco sighed, "Wow...She's BEAUTIFUL..." He blinked, "Wait what? I mean, UGLY! Yes she's HORRIBLE!" Draco blushed, and looked at her, gingerly taking a strand of hair, and twisting it around his finger. Suddenly, Hermione sat up, and said, "What the BLOODY HELL Malfoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Tell me what you think! Sorry that it's short, but I'm still working on another story (Fireworks for Super 8) and I'm kinda pressed for time, and this seemed a good place to stop... Please review, and yeaaah. Also, even if I do decide to continue this, I won't be able to upddate as often as I will for other stories. ANYWAY, now that THAT's over, I'm done. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
